Alice From Wonderland
by Leo et Lab
Summary: England's brothers decided to have a little fun by turning Iggy into a She-Iggy. However, this girl is actually 2p!Nyo!England, and she decides to use full advantage of her new form. But when England's brothers begin to lose memory that they ever had a younger brother, what will happen to England? Warning: 2p!, OCs, OOCness, and Nyotalia.
1. Allie, Cymcym, Scotty, & Roy

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful Friday morning in London, & the Kirkland brothers were gathered in the sitting room. Scotland & Wales were glued to the TV, Ireland was reading his book, "Angela's Ashes" by Frank McCourt, & England was doing his embroidery. Although it was usually very loud whenever the four of them were in the same room, it was very silent. '_Peaceful_', Ireland noted to himself. '_It should be like this more often.'_ However, Scotland had a very different perspective of "peace".

"It's too quiet," the Scotsman said aloud.

England raised an eyebrow at his oldest sibling, but other than that, nobody else responded. For a moment, everything was still, before Scotland's face broke into a grin. _'Uh-oh, he's up to something again,'_ England thought.

"Oh, _little brother_," Scotland sang, putting his arm around England's shoulders, "I have a _wonderful_ idea that I just _know_ you'll agree to."

England scowled at the ginger. "What makes you think I'll ever agree to something _you_ came up with?"

Watching his brothers, Wales couldn't help but shake his head. England always said he wouldn't agree with Scotland, but he always sides with him in the end, either through bribery, threats, or force, and sometimes all of the above.

"Just stay right there, that's all you have to do, Artie." Before England could say anything, Scotland leapt to his feet & ran out of the room. England rolled his eyes & continued on his embroidery. Five minutes later, they heard multiple crashes coming from the hallway.

"If he's made a mess, I'm not cleaning it up," said Wales. "Éire can."

"I always do," grumbled Ireland.

England was about to open the door, when it was suddenly flung open, hitting him in the face. "Bloody hell," he groaned, sprawled on the floor. "What was that for?!"

"Well, I told you to stay there," Scotland said, gesturing to the couch. "If you'd listened to me, you wouldn't be in these sort of situations."

"Funny, 'these sort of situations' are usually done on purpose," England said, rubbing his chin. "Anyway, what 'amazing' idea do you have now? _And what was with all that noise?"_

"I was looking for _this_," Scotland said, presenting them with a leather-bound book.

"Your old spell book?" Wales asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, _no._" Ireland stepped in front of Scotland, ushering England behind him. "You are not going to cast any spells on _Sasana_, not while I'm here." The Irishman crossed his arms for emphasis.

"Oh please, you're too protective of him. And anyways, this one won't hurt." Ireland cocked an eyebrow. "Look, it's this one." Scotland quickly flipped to a page near the end of the book and pointed out a paragraph at the top of the right side. Ireland leaned forward, squinting at the small print; his eyebrows were knitted together and he was frowning just slightly. When Ireland didn't say anything, Scotland said, "See? Nothing harmful!"

"Still… I don't know about this."

"Oh, but you know you want to. You know you've always wanted to see Iggy as a girl."

"Bloody hell! I can hear everything you're saying!"

Wale's eyes lit up at the mention of a female England. "Ooh, I've always wanted a little sis!" Grinning, he held England in a bear hug. "Quick! Turn him into a girl!"

"Cymru," Scotland said, slightly exasperated, "we can't if you're in the way. We'll probably hit you with the spell instead."

"Oh…" Wales slowly let go of his brother. "But can we still use the spell on him?"

"_No!_ Absolutely not!" England glowered at his older brothers. "And I can't believe you're going along with Scotland, Éire!"

"Well… I've also wanted a little sister, & as long as we turn you back, it's alright with me."

"I hate you."

"So it's decided then!" Scotland cheered, clapping his hand together. "Now, just stand very still, okay?" England's left eye twitched, but overall didn't argue. "Perfect!"

_'You guys are a bunch of—'_

Suddenly there was a flash light that seemed to surround England, before it dissipated. England rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, my eyes _hurt._" England looked up at his brothers to see them staring at him. "Bloody hell… It worked didn't it." His brothers nodded. "Well, since I look like a girl, & I sound like one as well, turn me back _to normal_."

Finally coming to their senses, his- _her_ brothers fumbled to open the book. For a moment they just stood staring at it.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" England found herself slowly advancing on her brothers. "Turn me back now. You have thirty seconds."

"Th-there's nothing in it…"

"What?!" England grabbed the book from Scotland's grasp & flipped through the pages. But instead of being filled with words & incantations, the pages appeared to be blank, like it hadn't been used once. "I'm going to _kill_ you guys."

"Oi, you look different, uh, England."

"Of course I do, I'm a _girl_."

"Actually, I think Wales is right. You look a lot different," Ireland spoke up.

"Oh? And how so?"

"Well, um, your hair is darker & your eyes are blue. You actually kind of look like America."

"It's decided. I'm going to kill you guys."

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to look at Scotland. "Um, shouldn't we buy suitable clothes for our _new little sister_, because she'll be staying with us for a while & _Alice_ just so happened to forget to pack an extra set of clothes."

Everyone except England was smiling at the suggestion. But then again, she didn't have much of a choice, did she?

"Fine, but you guys are paying for whatever I buy."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Wales squealed, before _skipping_ out of the room.

"He's really into this, isn't he?"

"A bit _too_ much," growled _Alice._

* * *

By the end of the day, an assortment of dresses, blouses, skirts, shoes, jewelry & other accessories had been bought. At first the Kirkland brothers thought that she was making them spend all their money on girl clothes as revenge, but it was quickly decided that something else –or someone else- was at play. So that supper, while Alice was in the shower, the boys had a little discussion over that day.

"He—uh, _she_ has been acting strangely lately. Like a change in personality almost," remarked Scotland.

Ireland nodded, deep in thought. "I think… I think that the spell worked _too_ well."

"Whadja mean by tha'?" Questioned Wales, mouth filled with food.

"I mean that because of the spell we incanted on Arthur to turn him into a girl, we changed his personality so that it would fit _her_. However, since it took so long for the 'personality-change' to set in, it indicates that this is an advance spell, so—"

"So it'll be harder to turn Alice back into Arthur," finished Wales.

"Bravo! The boy has finally gotten something right!" Scotland applauded.

"Hey! Take that back, you bell-end!" Wales shouted at Scotland. It didn't take very long before the two brothers were wrestling on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my," giggled a voice above them. Both boys paused in their scuffle & looked up to see Alice.

"Hi, Alley!" Wales exclaimed, smiling.

"Cym-cym, why are you & Scotty fighting?"

"Oh, uh… I forgot."

"So, um, what is '_Cym-cym'?" _Ireland interrupted.

"It's my new nickname," explained Wales. "Scotland's is Scotty & yours is Roy."

Ireland frowned. "Why is it Roy?"

"You know, 'Republic of Ireland', 'ROI', _Roy?_' Wales said, in an "Isn't-it-obvious-voice."

Yep, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Done with chapter one! This is my first story, by the way, so I hope you like it! I've had this idea since yesterday, and I _just had _to type it up today, so I did! Oh, but one problem… I'm starting school tomorrow! Ugh, worst timing EVER! But I still hope to get reviews ASAP! Reviews = love! Oh, & call me Rachel! Thanks so much for reading, I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Soul Sister

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 2:

Ireland was surprised to see Wales already awake and making breakfast. Sausages and scrambled eggs sizzled on the stove, near perfection; hash browns were being fried as well on a separate skillet, with black pudding cooking alongside it; Ireland heard a ding and turned around to see finely toasted bread. '_A full English breakfast,_' Ireland thought to himself. '_Yum_.' Ireland was actually about to help himself to the sausages -which looked just about right to be eaten- but Wales promptly hit him over the head.

"Hey! That's Ally's, not yours'!"

"Ally? Who is Ally?"

Wales scowled at Ireland. "You know, _Alice_? Does that ring a bell?"

"Ugh, you're not actually taking this big brother-little sister thing seriously, are you?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to start of our new relationship with breakfast in bed, and maybe we could invite the rest of the British Isles, too!" And with that, he set a tray with china, a glass filled to the brim with orange juice placed just off to the side, and gleaming silverware lay atop a stainless cloth napkin. The smell of all the food made Ireland's stomach growl in hunger.

* * *

"Good morning, Ally!" Wales set the tray of food on the bedside table before throwing open the curtains. "It's a beautiful day, so let's make the most of it, shall we?" Alice sat up in bed and stretched her arms out as Wales propped her pillow up for her. The two hugged each other before Wales kissed her temple gently. "Here's your breakfast," Wales chirped.

Alice gasped. "Did you do all this by yourself?" Wales nodded, his face feeling hot. "Oh thank you so much, Cym-cym! Have you had breakfast yet? No? Then we can eat together!"

"S-sure! Uh, let me get more utensils! I'll be right back!"

* * *

Scotland and Ireland sat in complete silence as they ate breakfast. Wales and Alice hadn't come down yet, Scotland noticed, which would've been odd for England, but this Alice was different _-far different._

"Wales made breakfast for Alice," Ireland suddenly said.

"Is that so?" Scotland wasn't actually that surprised, Wales had done all these sorts of nice things when all of them had first moved in together.

"Yeah, and he didn't make breakfast for himself."

"Interesting…how?"

"He made enough food for two people, but there were utensils only for one person."

"Okay, he believes in a hearty meal, and isn't breakfast supposed to be the most important meal of the day?"

"He hasn't come back down stairs since he brought her breakfast."

"So… you're saying… _oh_." Scotland smiled. "I think you're just overreacting, Éire."

"He said, and I quote, 'Breakfast _in bed_.'"

Scotland burst out laughing. He had been holding it for the last five seconds. Ireland was being awfully protective again. It was always like that for England and Wales, unless Ireland and England were warring against each other, but that had been a while ago. Scotland wiped a tear of mirth from his right eye. "Okay, I really don't believe that the boy would pull a move on Alice, especially if she's our 'new sister'. And anyways, I doubt that he'd have enough balls to pull it off."

"What'cha guys talking about?"

Ireland and Scotland jumped at Wale's voice. At first Scotland thought he'd be angry at them for talking behind his back before realizing Wales was staring at them with a dreamy-like gaze.

"Are you awa—"

Suddenly Ireland pounced on Wales, throttling him as he pushed him to the ground. "_YOU EEJIT! DON'T YOU PUT A HAND ON HER OR I'LL…"_

Scotland grabbed Ireland by his shoulders, and did his best to pry him off their younger brother. '_Since when was he so heavy?!'_

"_…KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" _Scotland was finally able to send the two brothers flying in opposite directions. Wales landed in a heap on the floor and Ireland fell on his bum, stunned by the sudden impact.

"Scotland, what are you doing?!" Ireland fumed, forgetting briefly about Wales.

"I'm stopping you from killing our little brother," Scotland growled. "And you're being absolutely stupid about this! The only thing Wales did was make breakfast for Alice, but you immediately suspect him for falling in love with her!"

"I-is that what you really think," Wales said softly, sounding hurt, "Éire?"

"I'm sorry, Cymru! I..." Ireland sighed. "I wasn't thinking properly, and I acted immaturely in response."

Cymru just nodded. "It's okay… Um, how about we have breakfast together, just the three of us?"

"Sounds great!" Ireland smiled & turned to face Scotland. "So, how about it? Just the three Kirkland boys?"

"Do I really have to answer that, little brother? Of course I will!"

"Hey… I feel like we're forgetting someone," Wales said, frowning. "…someone important?"

Ireland was nodding, deep in thought. "Me too… Oh! It's Alice of course!"

"Idiot, how could you forget our little sister!" Scotland playfully flicked his youngest brother between the eyes. "You're a big mess this morning, aren't you?"

* * *

As soon as Wales had left her bedroom, Alice quickly tiptoed to the office next door. Upon entering the room, she was met with several angry magical creatures. They tugged on her clothes and hair and nipped at her heels, obviously upset by her presence.

"Annoying pests," Alice muttered, and with a flick of the wrist, they disappeared.

"That wasn't very necessary."

Alice glanced to the figure that appeared beside her, flickering and transparent like a small flame.

"Hello, England. I hope you have been well?" Alice tilted her head slightly and smirked at the Englishman. England scowled at her act that nothing had happened.

"Oh, just dandy! I'm so glad that no one can see me and that I'm _see-through!_" England crossed his arms and glared at her through narrowed eyes. "Who are you –no, _what_ are you?!"

'That's not a very nice way to talk to a lady," Alice giggled childishly, but there was a dark glint of malevolence in her blue eyes. "But to answer your questions, I'm Alice."

"Well, I know _that_!"

"I've also been a part of you, England."

"…What?"

"Confused, love? I would think that you of all people would understand, especially since you specialize into dark magic."

"…Then…you're…from my soul?"

**A/N: Rachel here! …Ugh, I'm finally done with the second chapter. Sorry it was so short, I originally planned for it to be longer AND that the story would be finished by in this chapter. Now I'm not so sure how I'm going to end the story, my plot is all messed up and stuff. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and next time I will update sooner, hopefully before Halloween. Anyways, I'll try to finish it by the next chapter. And, again, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. K as in Kirkland

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 3:

England was a mere illusion, barely even a specter now. Slowly, he could feel his soul root itself to the earth, and he began to lose consciousness of his human surroundings. Sometimes it seemed like time was so slow, but next thing he knew, an hour had passed in a minute. He had also tried numerous times to get his brothers' attention, but nothing had worked.

England shifted the vase in his hands, wondering if throwing it at Scotland's head would be a good idea. Eh, why not? It was his fault he was stuck like this. England strolled over to the kitchen doorway, and let the china fly. It missed by the Scotchman's head by millimeters and crashed into the fridge. England's three older brothers jumped at the sound of impact and the sound of Alice hurrying downstairs could be heard above them.

"I heard a crash, is anybody hurt?!" Alice appeared at the doorway and swept her gaze around the room, pausing briefly in England's direction.

"N-no… Uh…it just flew by itself," stammered Wales. "…no one threw it…"

"Huh. Well, let's not think too much 'bout it, today." Alice ruffled Wale's hair and pulled him into a comforting hug. At that moment, England felt a rush of anger and sorrow. He should be the one reassuring his brother, not that- that—

England marched out of the kitchen and into the parlor, seething. _'…not bloody fair! Why does all the bad luck go to me?! I don't deserve this, I really don't!'_ Lost in his anger, England didn't notice that items were flying off shelves and paintings were knocked down from where they hung on the walls. He was finally pulled back to reality when the couch tilted backwards and fell with a thunderous _"boom!" _England winced. Had he really done that?

"…the hell?" England's head snapped to his left, where Ireland stood, mouth hanging open. Wales and Alice were staring at what had previously been their living room and Scotland was crouching next to the sofa, searching for any clues as to what had happened. Alice was staring at him though, eyes narrowed and scowling. England smiled cheerfully and waved at her. Her frown deepened.

"Something magical was here," said Scotland, standing up. "It won't be hard tae clean things up, but as for the culprit…" Scotland walked over to the shelf, where only one picture frame stood standing. "Hey…who's this guy…?" It was a picture of Northern Ireland, who was linking arms with (male) England.

North Ireland hit his head against his book's cover for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was tired of listening to the twins' bickering and Man's deafening snores. He personally hated his older brothers for dumping him with Jersey, Guernsey, and Man so that they could "talk politics" with Ireland and England, which also means "dump the runts and get wasted for a week". What was worse was that there was nothing for North to do except read. _'And anyways,'_ thought Northern Ireland, _'I'm old enough to live alone. When can I move out of England's house and get my own car, like Wales and Scotland?!'_

_"The town is colder now, I think it's sick of us~!"_ North quickly grabbed his cellphone from the coffee table and fumbled with it. _"…make our move, I'm shaking off the—"_

"Hallo? Theodore speaking..."

"Hey, it's me, Scotland…I have a wee question…"

"I'm listening."

"Yes, well, ahem, you ken the picture on top o' the mantel, the one next tae the photo of Wales in 'is football kit?"

"Of course," North said coolly, "It's of me and England after our last game of rugger, right?" Suddenly he heard a crash from the other side of the phone. "Hello? Scot…?"

_"If you would like to leave a message—" _

North snapped his phone shut, chewing his bottom lip. '_Did something happen?'_

Scotland stumbled backwards and would have fallen if a hand hadn't reached out to steady him. It was Alice.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned. Her voice sounded so innocent, but foreign, unfamiliar…

"Y-yeah, erm, Ae joost need tae rest a wee bit." Scotland backtracked to the staircase before jogging quickly upstairs. He slammed the door once reaching his room and began to rummage through his closet. Within minutes he had pulled out three boxes full of pictures, letters, and postcards. Some were black and white, ripped, colored, scribbled on, folded up, or carefully tucked into plastic sleeves of an album, but almost all featured the green-eyed blonde. _'Who is he, and why is he so familiar?!'_ Scotland cautiously picked up a black and white picture that showed France and the blonde. Both were clothed in muddy SAS uniforms and were armed with assault rifles. Written on the back was, "_Another week in the trenches with the damn Frog. Why does he have to be so annoying? And why, of all people, did I have to get stuck with HIM?! Anyways, we're fine, but it's terribly boring here. However, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stand Frog's cheesy jokes before I end up using him as bait for the Germans. The thought is SO tempting. __Arthur K."_

'_Arthur K…Kirkland? Arthur Kirkland…?'_ Scotland tucked the picture into the inside of his coat. Then, spotting a telegram, he began to read from it.

"_Scotland, I am writing from the RMS Carpathia. I barely managed to swim to an upturned boat where several other men were balanced on the underside. We were able to turn the boat right side up, however, we all feared of catching hypothermia. Nevertheless, we were able to do it without any difficulties. The Carpathia seemed to take hours to arrive (it probably did; we were sure no one would come), but being forced to watch the Titanic sink with hundreds aboard was worse. The screams of families, children, and friends will forever be embedded in my mind. I will be arriving in New York tomorrow. __Arthur Kirkland"_

Scotland's hand flew to his mouth, stifling a sob as he remembered his devastated, tired, _brother,_ after he had returned from New York. '_My brother, Arthur Kirkland, England!"_

**A/N: Alright, alright, I'm guilty! Although I promised to finish the story here, I just left you guys on ANOTHER cliffhanger. BUT at least I updated before September ended, right? Right! Anyways, I'll be uploading the next chapter before the 8****th**** of October. However, if I am able to work really hard and maybe finish ALL of my hw, then perhaps I'll be able to upload TOMORROW! Awesome, no? Anyhow, I'd like to thank TheNyanStay, Ve Kuraresa Bleach, and all my other reviewers for being so supportive of me. **

** Some of you may have noticed a difference in Scotland's way of speaking. That's because from now on, I'll be trying to make our favorite Scotsman more "realistic". Any feedback on him, and the others as well would be appreciated! So, keep your heads up for the last chapters! See ya'll later!**

**Rachel / Leo et Lab**


	4. True or False?

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 4:

"Ring-ring~! Ri—"

"…what?" Iceland mumbled into the phone, half-asleep.

"Hey Iceland, this is England's brother, Scot—"

"What do you need?"

"Ah need ta talk ta your brother Norway," Scotland said quickly, his accent thickening.

Norge? Why would someone want to speak with _him?_

"You do realize it's four in the morning where we live, right?"

"It's an emergency."

Iceland sighed, but forced himself out from underneath the warm be covers.

"Okay, I'll get him."

"Thanks."

As for Norway, he wasn't too pleased to be awaken so early in the morning.

"Do you have any idea what time—"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," snapped Scotland. "And I don't particularly care."

"Ugh, fine." Norway sat up in bed and propped up his pillows. "Anyway, what's this 'emergency' Iceland's talking about?"

"Well, you see, my brothers and I were performing magic, but—"

That was all Norway needed to hear. He had known England was careless with magic, so it didn't surprise him in the least bit that the rest of the British Isles were the same.

"I understand. I'll be on my way," Norway interrupted.

"Thank—"

Norway hung up and placed the phone on his bedside table. He then immediately began packing his travel bag with spell books and magic paraphernalia. However, no sooner than he sipped his bag shut, his bedroom door swung open and Iceland stepped in.

"I want to come, too."

"Will you call me 'big brother'?"

"No."

"Then you can't come."

Norway swung his bag over his shoulder and headed down stairs with Iceland trailing behind him.

"So you're just going to leave me all alone, with only _Danmörk_ as company?"

Norway paused. Ice _did_ have a point. And if he came, he might actually stop denying the existence of magic, and who knows, he may actually be helpful.

"Okay, you can come. But don't tell anyone what you're about to see."

"Thanks, big—" Iceland shut his mouth, blushing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"No, continue. I'm begging you." Norway smiled sweetly at his younger brother, which just looked plain scary on his face.

"Never mind! Let's just go!" Iceland grumbled, rushing out into the driveway."

Norway smiled, but his thoughts immediately returned to Scotland's call. England wouldn't ever call him if he messed things up. He would most likely call Romania instead. And why did England's _brother_ call him?

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK **

When Norway and Iceland arrived at England's house a few hours later, they were surprised to see Scotland already waiting for them in front of the house.

"Thanks for coming," Scotland said gratefully. "I really do need your help, you know."

"It's fine. And this is my brother, Iceland," Norway introduced.

"Hello, Iceland," greeted Scotland.

"Hey," he muttered in reply.

"Anyway, follow me, and be quiet, we can't wake up the others, or else."

"Or else what?" asked Iceland, who wasn't trying to talk softer at all.

"You'll find out. Now no dawdling, let's go!"

Scotland led the two Nordic brothers around the back of the house and then into the living room. Like Scotland had said, there appeared to be no one awake, except for them. The three of them snuck past the stairwell, down a hallway, and into an office. Dust seemed to coat every inch of the room, turning the (from what Iceland could tell) once bright red walls to a pale pink and the golden carpet a creamy white. In one of the corners lied something resembling a mass of both paper and string: a rat nest.

"Explain," commanded Norway, as soon as Scotland shut the door behind them.

"Alright, as you know, my brothers and I were executing an incantation. It was actually to turn England into a girl. But, I think we ended up summoning a parallel spirit."

Norway's gasped. "But that's—

"I know, but then for some reason Wales and Ireland don't remember England when 'e was, well, male."

"I think I know," said Norway. "At least, I have a theory."

"Which is?"

"This spirit is, like you said, a dweller of the parallel universe. However, it must be very –unusually- familiar with dark magic to be able to jump from one universe to another, through another's magical energy. Not only that, but it has discreetly taken control of its host and has free reign of our world. And through its own magic, it can manipulate objects and thoughts. There's more to it, but this pretty much sums it up," finished Norway.

"And my brother?"

"Since a body can only contain one soul at a time, it tosses out the weaker one to fend for itself. Usually it wouldn't last very long without a body, but if it has a life source, for example, magic, it can still reside in the human world but only for so long. The same thing happens for 'ghosts'."

"You know, now that you mention it, that actually explains a lot," muttered Scotland.

"Explains what?" Norway asked, and eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Lately things have been moving on their own."

"Can you give me an example?"

"I was nearly hit on the head by a vase, but no one could have thrown it."

"Yes, that was most like England letting his anger out. I'm guessing this is your entire fault?"

"Possibly," muttered Scotland with a wince. "Okay, maybe a little."

"I thought as much," said Norway.

Suddenly there was a creaking noise from the room above them, which was followed by dust raining down on the three nations' heads. Scotland put a finger to his lips as a symbol to be quiet. Then, gesturing with his hands to follow him, the three-some crept out of the office. Tip-toeing through the house, Scotland ushered Norway and Iceland into a hidden stairwell.

"This leads to the basement," he whispered, extracting a lighter from his jacket. "We can work down there without being found out."

"Wont your brothers be looking for you?" Iceland asked quietly.

"I left them a note, they think I'm—

Scotland fell silent as the hallway lights unexpectedly flicked on. He motioned for Norway and Iceland to stand against the wall. Then, with his hand on the doorknob, he pressed his ear against the door. After a moment of silence, Scotland flung open the door and dragged in Ireland, while making sure to cover his mouth. As soon as Norway shit the door, Scotland finally let go of his brother.

"WHAT THE—

"Shhh!" Scotland clamped his hand over Ireland's mouth again. "Don't you dare make a sound!"

Ireland glared at him in response. _"And if I do?"_ he seemed to ask silently.

"Just don't shout; I'll explain everything."

Ireland frowned, but nodded. Scotland let go of him, and fortunately he kept his word.

"Explain," Ireland said quietly.

"Okay, I had to sneak Norway and Iceland in to take care of a problem; it needs magic to fix it."

"So why couldn't you do it, or ask one of us?"

Scotland ran his hand through his hair nervously. "How should I put this? Uh, well, you see…" Scotland then continued to explain how Alice wasn't their sister, who their real sibling was, etc. By the time he was done, a good ten to fifteen minutes had passed, which was followed by about thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"You're lying," accused Éire, staring at him with a look similar to disgust. "Tell the truth. What are you really up to?"

"What makes you think your bother is lying to you?" Iceland suddenly spoke up.

Scotland was about to stop him from trying anything, but Norway stopped him. "Wait, let's just watch," he whispered.

"I can tell when my brothers are lying," Ice continued, "can't you?"

Ireland didn't say anything. He seemed to be considering Iceland's words; he was thinking hard.

"I guess, you have a point… But it's so preposterous!"

"Oh, so does that mean you don't trust him, or is it because Scotland's a liar?"

Ireland was about to nod in agreement, but stopped.

_"You're lying, I can tell because of the look in your eyes," stated a green-eyed man with messy blonde hair. "You're not actually going to board the ship with me are you? You bought only one ticket, and you're giving it to me. Why?"_

_ "Because you need it, and it's about time you paid Alfred a visit, don't you think?"_

_ The other man stared him in the eyes, as if searching for something in those sparkling blue orbs. "Fine. But just so you know, I'm going to have a heck of a lot more fun than you ever will."_

_ "I know, I can tell you're speaking the truth. Want to know how _I_ can tell?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Your smile," Ireland patted the young man's cheeks teasingly, "you can never smile and lie at the same time, little brother."_

**End of Chapter Four!**

** A/N: I'm so, so, so, SO SORRY! I know that I should've posted this chapter more recently. I just hope that I can post some more chappies this month, or maybe even this week. Anyway, I hope I'm not making the story too sad now. And please, reviews would be LOVED! **

**~Rachel**


	5. Ogre Wax & Catching Alices

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 5:

Ireland stood completely still, stunned. What…? Who…? No, that had to have been Wales; he didn't know anyone else who could have-

"Are you sure about, brother?"

Éire stared at the sudden appearance of the same green-eyed man from his memory. But this time he was different. This time, he was real.

Ireland looked at Scotland helplessly, begging for an explanation, but he just stared back.

"Don't you remember me?" the man said earnestly. "I'm Arthur! Arthur Kirkland, your brother, England… You have to remember! Please!"

The Irishman took in a deep breath. Inhale… Exhale…

"Hey, you okay?" It was Scotland's voice, and yet… Couldn't he _see him?_ Ireland opened his eyes, only to find the strange man gone.

"Didn't you- wasn't- just now- right here…!" Ireland's vision blurred and he stumbled forward into Scotland. Before he fell unconscious completely, he heard a small voice whisper into his ear.

"Beidh mé i gcónaí anseo, Éire.*"

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

"Alright, so where were we?" Scotland muttered under his breath as he ducked into the basement.

Scotland, Norway, and Iceland had left Ireland on the couch to recover by himself and immediately headed back to the basement. At first Scotland had been concerned with leaving Ireland alone, but Norway had persuaded him that a bit of rest was all that he needed. He then commenced on saying how Ireland had fainted because of an immense source of magic within the basement that was most likely England –or so he thinks.

Once the three of them had gotten back to work, they dug out numerous candles, a box of rope, chalk, and –to Ice's confusion- a chair. Norway had used the chalk to expertly draw several overlapping pentagons in the middle of the dust-filled room. Scotland and Iceland then set up the candles on certain intersecting points of the pentagons. The chair and rope were placed in the middle of the cluster of polygons.

"What's that for, Norge?" asked Iceland, who was new to magic.

"The candles are made from ogre wax. It's very powerful and can restrain demons of all sorts; it's necessary in summoning and black magic. As for the pentagram-ˮ

"I meant the rope and chair, idiot."

"Oh, well isn't that obvious?" Ice raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "It's to tie up Alice, of course."

"Speaking of which," Scotland spoke up, grinning excitedly, "it's time to catch an Alice."

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

"This is a stupid idea," breathed Iceland.

Currently, the trio was crouching outside England's bedroom, ready to burst into her room. The two older nations had given Ice a magical pendant and a club. Scotland was supplied with "dragon hide" gloves which were adorned with pentagrams and beads on the fingers. Norway held the rope, although Iceland was sure he would be doing more than it seemed.

"Nonsense," replied Scotland. "It's brilliant."

"I think it's fine," Norway commented. "It may not seem much. But it'll work."  
"Sure, if you've attacked girls in their bedrooms before."

A moment of silence passed between the three nations.

"You may have a point," admitted Scotland, "but we're still going through with the plan. And anyway, she's not that pretty."

"Can we get back to work," hissed Norway, who was annoyed. "Let's go over the plan once more.

"Ice, you'll stand guard at the door. If Alice tries to run off, just stand in front of her. And if anyone comes up here, like Wales or Ireland, just knock them unconscious with your club. Scotland, you'll hold Alice down while I tie her up. I'll say any spells if necessary at the moment. Clear?"

"Crystal," replied Scotland (it appeared that Scotland was more easygoing than Ice and Norge thought he was). "Let's get started!" Iceland, on the other hand, groaned out of exasperation as the other two crashed into the bedroom, yelling out their "war cries."

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

"These Godforsaken gloves aren't doing- oomph!" Scotland reeled back as Alice swept his feet out from under him. Then, leaping out of the way of one of Norway's curses, she made a run for the door.

"Island, stoppe henne!**"

Remembering the plan, Iceland jumped in front of the runaway. No sooner had he done so, the pendant began vibrating and a white beam shot out of the necklace. The light hit Alice squarely in the chest and sent her flying across the room. She landed on the carpeted ground with a thud, and as soon as she did Scotland and Norway scrambled over to her.

"Good job, lad!" chirped Scotland, as he held Alice down for Norway to tie her ("Holy sh*t, she's strong!")

"Excellent work, Ice," spoke Norway, "just as I'd expect from you."

"Thank you," Iceland said, blushing, although a small smile was forming on his lips. '_Þakka þér, stóra bróður.***'_

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

"So, what now?" Iceland asked Norway. Even Scotland seemed to be relying on Norway.

Norway frowned, deep in thought. "Truthfully, I'm not so sure. I need to call someone and see if he can be of any help."

"Who're ye going to call?"

Norway and Iceland glanced in the direction of the Scotsman, who was seated on the couch beside a dazed Ireland. Ireland had his head in hands and was currently suffering a headache.

ˮHe's a friend of mine. You may know him, actually. His name is Rom-"

"Hey, Scotland, you down there?"

Everyone froze and Norway mentally cursed. The three of them had been so caught up in the past hour that they had forgotten completely about Scotland's other brother: Wales.

"Are Éire and Alice with you?"

At the mention of Alice, Ireland moaned weakly.

Norway froze, not knowing what to do. _'Just one more step, and he'll see the four of us. Oh, God…!'_

"Is something wrong?"

Wales stepped into the living room.

**End of Chapter Five!**

**Translations:**

***Irish: "I will always be here, Ireland."**

****Norwegian: "Iceland, stop her!"**

*****Icelandic: "Thank you, big brother."**

** A/N: Hee-hee-hee, me so EVIL! (^J^ ) And I'm done with chapter five, too ("Take that, Procrastination!")! Anyway, like? Love? Oh wait, I know you love it! (I don't know why I'm so weird today –IT'S X-MAS, LET'S ALL BE CRAZY, 'KAY?! \(*3*)/ **


	6. Bruised Heads & Helpful Guests

Alice From Wonderland

Chapter 6:

"Is something wrong?" Wales asked as he stepped into the room. Wales blinked in surprise at the sight of Norway. "Oh…hello—ˮ

_"Smack!"_

Wales stumbled to his left a few steps before collapsing on the living room rug. Behind him stood a terrified Iceland, arms raised above his head as he clutched his club.

"I-I didn't mean to," he squeaked, dropping the wooden weapon. "_Fyrirgefðu_! **(****"Sorry!)** Oh God, I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, you just panicked…ˮ

"Ugh, my brain is _melting!"_

"I'm such an awful person!"

"Don't say tha—ˮ

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The two Nordic nations quickly shut up when Scotland lost his temper, and Ireland's moans had subsided to pitiful whimpers. Scotland inhaled deeply to calm himself before speaking once more.

"Now then," he said quietly, "you were saying, Norway?"

"Um, I was thinking of calling my friend Romania. He specializes in this type of magic," Norway explained. "I have full confidence that whatever is needed to be done, he can do it." Scotland nodded.

"Sounds reliable," he said aloud, although he was talking mainly to himself. "Give him a call, why don't you?"

"Alright then." Norway pulled out his cellphone and dialed in his friend's number. After a few seconds, the Romanian answered the call.

"_Buna ziua, Norvegia_ **("Hello, Norway")**," the Romanian spoke in a sleepy voice.

"_Hei, min venn._ **("Hello, my friend.")**" Norway smiled slightly his companion's tone. "Did I wake you up in the middle of your nap?"

"Yeah, but I can always have another one." There were some shuffling noises from Romania's end of the phone, which told Norway that he was sitting changing to a more comfortable position. "I haven't heard from you in so long, Norway. I have you forgotten me already?" he teased.

"Not at all; in fact, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh? And what would that be, _oh regele meu mare și puternic_? **(****"oh my high and mighty king?")**"

"We have a problem that regards magic."

"'We'? Does that pertain to your brothers then?"

"No, just Ice, me, and England's older brothers."

"England's _brothers?_ What about Artie?"

"Arthur _is_ the problem –him _and_ a demon."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!"

"Not really, that is why we need your help."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours- England's place, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah –_og takk_! **("-and thank you!")**" Norway put his phone away and faced Iceland and Scotland. "Romania said he'll help, but he won't be arriving until late in the afternoon probably."

"Good," said Scotland. "Now help me move my hopeless brother onto the couch and then we can all decide what to get for lunch, eh?"

"Sounds like a good idea. But uh, you didn't teach England how to cook as well as magic did you?"

Scotland's smile could have only been described as pure evil.

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

"That was close," Iceland sighed as he took a seat on the couch next to his older brother. A few hours ago Scotland kept insisting his cooking was the best in Europe. Luckily though , Norway had managed to persuade him into letting them cook, which was "what any good host would do."

'I guess that means I deserve being called 'Big Brother,' right?"

"Hell no," Iceland spoke, wrinkling his nose at the same time. "I would never do that. It's so embarrassing!"

"Really?" Scotland said, who plopped into an armchair. "You've never called your older brothers that?"

"Did England?" Norway snickered at the thought.

"Used to all the time –and still does!"

"No way!" Norway was doubling in laughter now.

"Aye, but rarely in English."

"Rarely? So does that mean he occasionally does it?"

"Yeah, and it's usually sarcastic, but he'll be genuine about it sometimes."

"Iceland, you need to be like that, _even_ if you're sarcastic."

In response Iceland looked away, a blush flowering on his face. "No, and I'm not a little kid!"

"England's twenty-three and he calls his brothers that," Norway pointed out.

"Well, that's because he's probably had someone with him all his life to call 'Big Brother', whereas I just received the DNA analysis!"

"So? Now you have an excuse to call me 'Big Brother.'"

"But I don't want to, so there!"

"But you _do _want to."

"_No,_ I _don't!"_

Scotland switched his attention from the arguing brothers to his own, not-so-well, little brothers. Ireland was sitting on the floor, leaning against the coffee table. His headache had passed and he seemed to be taking the Alice/demon news pretty well. Wales was also doing well. The smell of the Nordics' cooking had woken him from his slumber and lured him into the kitchen, where he ate like a glutton. Funny thing though, he never mentioned being hit over the head with a club.

_'Maybe he can't remember it?'_ thought Scotland. _'That's probable, and if so, we'll just leave it at that.'_

"You okay?" whispered Scotland glancing at the Welshman, who was seated in front of the TV.

"Shut up, _Yr Alban_ **("Scotland")**_,_ I'm watching TV…"

Scotland sighed and shook his head at his little brother. Sometimes, he could be _so_ immature, especially when he was watching Doctor Who.

**PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK ~ PAGE BREAK**

_"Ding-dong~!"_

"Something tells me that's your little friend," announced Scotland, who was looking at Norway.

"I'll go answer the door if you want," Norway said, slightly annoyed by the Scotsman.

"Good lad."

Just as they suspected, it was Romania who had arrived.

"It's about time, you know. I almost thought you got lost on your way here," joked Norway, letting his fellow nation inside.

"Really? Well in that case, you took forever to answer the door. I thought you had become an old man," retorted Romania, smirking like a vampire would.

"Anyway, you're wondering why I called you here last-minute?"

"Oh yes, I must say, my curiosity is piqued. You mentioned a demon is at work, am I right?"

"Yes, but let me explain everything inside."

As Norway led his companion through the house, the Romanian noticed that many of the hung photos and wooden furniture had cracks, a few too big to stop string at. Romania certainly didn't remember England owning anything bearing even a scratch. In fact, Romania could recall one of England's chiders as if he was actually walking beside them.

_"A proper gentleman would never allow a scratch on his everyday belongings. It would be a scratch on his dignity and on his reputation. If he does not find a way to fix this seemingly innocent mark, it will only grow to become a crack in his carefully-cultivated history. But it won't stop there! The crack will stretch, and his personable will shatter into oblivion!"_

_ Romania raised an eyebrow at his English visitor._

_ "You were reading Shakespeare again, weren't you?"_

_ "Austen, actually. But I will always love Shakespearean literature above other authors."_

Upon entering the living room (where there were even more cracked furniture), Romania was met with a chorus of greetings.

"`ello Romania."

Romania grinned at Scotland, who was seated comfortable in his giant red armchair. Sitting cross-cross on the ground in front of the telly was Wales, forever a fan of Doctor Who (just one of many similarities he and England shared). Ireland sat on the sofa beside Iceland, both immersed in a game of chess.

"Hello, Scotland. How are you?"

"Oh…just swell!"

Romania raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Then what is this about a demon and Arthur?"

Scotland exhaled loudly and began to recite everything that had happened, starting with the morning they were bored. Not once did the Romanian interrupt. Instead, he sat still, eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration.

After Scotland had finished his narrative, he waited for a response from Romania, who had remained in silent contemplation.

"…I think I know a way…to help you," he finally said, although his voice was laced with doubt and uncertainty.

"Really? What do we have to do?" For a moment, Scotland's usually laid-back exterior faltered, revealing the actually tense and nervous host.

"It's not hard, but there will be a cost."

"…What is it?"

**A/N: **_**Muahahaha! I am evil; I've kept my dear reader waiting for two months, and end with a cliff hanger-**_** AND I AM SO SORRY! T_T I promise, I'll update the next chapter soon! And that'll be the last chapter! **

…**but I really am sorry folks…**

**Also, if there's anything wrong with the languages, please notify me so that I can correct it. I got all of it from Google Translate.**


	7. Magic

Chapter 7:

"So what you're saying is that my brother won't be normal again?"

Romania sighed in exasperation. Scotland had been asking the same stupid question repeatedly.

"No, I'm not sure yet."

"So what do you mean by-"

"All I'm saying is that the spell you cast on Arthur will have an effect on the demon, which constantly needs a source of magic to live on. For all we know, she could've eaten Arthur's powers- or the spell itself!"

Scotland frowned. "And if she did?"

"Then England won't be able to interact with magic or any magical being. Romania ran his hand through his hair. _'Really, these sort of things are a lot simpler!'_

"So…do you want to see, uh, 'Alice'?" Scotland asked, changing the subject.

"Yes please," Romania replied.

Scotland led his guests (only Norway was with them. The others didn't want anything to do with the supernatural for the time being.) out of the living room and down to the basement.

"We locked her in here and tied her to a chair," Norway explained as they entered the dark room. And sure enough, the devil herself was seated and bound to a stool in the middle of the cellar.

"Back already, dearies?" Alice said sweetly to Scotland and Norway before turning her attention to Romania. "Hello Romania. Arthur told me a lot about you." She smirked at the men's shocked looks, although Romania just narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?" The Romania man walked up to her and crouched in front of her so that they were seeing eye-to-eye.

"Oh yes. But I haven't seen him lately. I think he may be-"

"Quiet." Norway had a jaded look on his face and was frowning at the demon. "Your voice is almost as annoying as my brother's. Can we get started Romanian? I'm getting bored."

"Of course, my friend. In fact, let's begin now."

The trio spent the next few minutes drawing pentagrams, arranging and lighting candles, placing incense in bowls, and sprinkling salt and holy water around the perimeter of the basement. They ignored Alice's teasing as they worked, not wanting to get distracted and mess up their progress.

"Alright, I'm done," Romania said aloud, as he dusted chalk powder off his trousers. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Yeah," replied Scotland. But now I don't have enough salt to make whiskey."

"Oh you'll live. Nor?"

"Finished. I just want to know why Arthur has so many candles in his Godforsaken basement." Norway jutted his thumb at several boxes in the back of the room for emphasis.

Alistair grinned. "Who knows? My wee brother has always been a wee bit loony in the noggin."

Romania stood up and assessed the room. "Okay, let's start the incantation. Scot, Nor, stand on either side of the door. We can't have anything escaping from this room." Romania then stood in one pentagram, facing Alice, whose chair was positioned in another pentacle. Holding out both hands, he began to chant softly, his eyes never straying from Alice's.

Scotland and Norway gazed in awe as the pentacle glowed purple and the room began to hum with power. One by one, the candles began to extinguish themselves.

Arthur studies the flowerpot in his hand. It was so tempting to throw it at someone, especially if you're not even going to get in trouble. With a heavy sigh, he placed the clay pot on the ground where, hopefully, someone would trip over it.

Stepping back into the house, he paused when he felt something rumble. _'Are spirits even able to feel hunger?'_ he mused, frowning. "If so, then to the kitchen it is." _'Great, now I'm talking to myself.'_

As Arthur began to walk –er, float- towards the kitchen, he felt the same rumbling as before.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm hungry."

Suddenly, he felt a magnetic force pulling him downwards. Arthur watched in horror as the ground beneath him opened up and the walls of the room distorted. Soon his feet and legs had disappeared. Crying out in anguish, he reached out to pull himself up, but it was all in vain. Within seconds, his torso vanished into the hole. As he felt his head being pulled under, England held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He really did not want to go to hell.

For Romania, it was getting harder to look at the demon. The pentagram's glow was agonizingly blinding, yet he resisted the urge to look away. Soon where Alice had been, there was only a silhouette of a girl hiding behind a lavender curtain.

As soon as Romania lost sight of the figure, he stopped chanting and all magical activity died down. Where Alice once sat, was a blonde-haired girl, her hair falling over her face.

"Is she alive?" Scotland asked apprehensively, eyeing the girl with both curiosity and uneasiness.

As if in response, she let out a feeble moan and shuddered. Norway then approached her slowly. Placing a hand on her back, he spoke gently, "Are you okay?"

"…Norway?"

At the sound of her voice, the three other nations let out sighs of relief. The ex-Alice no longer had the feigned sweetness in her voice. Instead, she sounded more _human._

"It's me," Norway answered. "Are you back, Arthur?"

"…I sound like a woman."

Scotland bolted from his spot by the door and pulled England into a crushing hug. Romania grinned rushed to the reunited siblings.

"Hey Alistair, we have to untie her, you know." He spoke calmly. The Briton continued to ignore him, though, and England's protests grew louder.

"Alistair THAT HURTS!"

"F-fine."

"Oh God, are you crying?" Female Arthur gave her older brother a sympathetic look as Norway and Romania undid her binds.

"No, of-of course not!"

"I now," England said, before standing up and hugging Scotland.

"We'll leave you two alone," Norway mumbled awkwardly and hastily left with Romania.

As soon as the two of them were gone, Alistair kissed Arthur on her forehead. "D-don't ever scare m-me like that a-again."

England rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh… I know, I know."

"I missed you." Scotland whispered, his voice breaking, although he didn't care. Arthur held him close, patting him on the back and murmuring words of comfort. After a few minutes, Alistair stepped away her, wiping at his teary eyes.

"Better?" Arthur asked, one hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Very," Scotland coughed.

Suddenly the door burst open and two blurs crashed into England, knocking her to the ground.

"Sasana!"

"Sasana!"

"Lloeger!"

"Ireland! Wales!"

Arthur held onto her brothers, one arm around each of the boys' shoulders.

"I missed you _sooo muuuch!_" Wales cried pathetically into her neck.

"There, the-"

"`scuse me!" Ireland said loudly, elbowing the Welshman out of England's arms.

"Pat, what are you-"

The Irishman hugged Arthur, burying her into his muscled neck. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Don't worry. I'm here now."

"But you were dead."

"…What?"

"In my dream…you were a ghost."

England detached herself from the melancholic man and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Patrick Kirkland, I was _never_ dead." She grabbed her brother's hand. "I've always been here."

"I know, Ireland sighed, although it was more of a relieved breath than anything.

"Alrigh` you two. Enough crying," Scotland ordered as he helped them up. "And we ought to set Artie here right. He can't be a woman forever."

"Yeah, he's already girly enough," joked Pat, winking at England.

"I really don't know what's wrong with embroidery!" Arthur countered, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"There's nothing bad about it, Lloeger," hummed Wales, throwing an arm over her shoulder as they ascended the stairs. "Unless you're male. _Then_ it's a tad bit weird."

_"Oh belt up!"_


	8. Thanks, Bat-Boy!

Chapter 8:

Arthur rubbed her eyes as the light died down.

"She's _still_ a girl!"

"You mean '_He's_ still a girl!'"

"Like that matters! Give me the damn book!"

England didn't even need to look at herself to know what had happened. Or, at least, what didn't happen. _'I haven't turned back to my original gender,'_ she thought. _'Again.'_

"Let me see it," Norway growled loudly, interrupting Arthur's musings.

"No way, Viking. You've already tried and it failed like the rest of us!" Scotland retorted.

"I just want to read it!"

"…Fine."

Alistair handed the worn out book to the Norwegian who immediately began examining the book, but didn't read aloud from it. After a moment, he began flipping through the other parts of the book before closing it with a sigh.

"Well? Nothing?" Ireland asked, a frown on his face.

"If you had read the instructions, Kirkland," Norway drawled, scowling at Scotland. "You'd know that transformations become _permanent_ after twenty-four hours."

* * *

"Arthur…we're sorry. Will you let us in?"

England glared at the bedroom door from her curled up position in bed. Wales, Ireland, and Scotland had been talking through the door ever since Arthur locked herself in her room. Norway, Iceland, and Romania had wisely left after she had raged upstairs, screaming profanities at the top of her lungs.

"Bunny," Ireland called from outside, using Arthur's "baby name," "please don't be mad at us…"

England sighed and got out of bed. Walking to the door and sitting on the floor, leaning against the cool surface of the wood, she listened silently to her brothers' apologies.

"I'll find a way," whispered Scotland. "I'll find a way to bring you back to normal."

"No, that's okay." Arthur opened the door and embraced her brother. "Let's just forget about it."

* * *

Arthur smiled at her reflection. She examined her shortened hair that was cut like her previous hair style: messy and "boring." All remaining feminism was hidden underneath a suit and a painfully small sports bra, but it was worth it.

"Sasana, what's taking you so long?" Ireland hammered on her door impatiently.

"Just a minute!" She called, before realizing something. Her voice! What was she going to _do?_

"We don't _have_ a minute! Let's go!"

England glared at the door before smoothing out any wrinkles and exiting her room. As she stepped into the hallway, Patrick raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What?"  
"Nothing," he said. "But what about your-"

* * *

"Romania," Arthur interrupted, "Romania will have a trick up his sleeve. He always does."

"Whatever you say," Ireland shrugged, before pressing her luggage bag into her hands. "_Now_ let's go."

Arthur heard a knock on her door, and looking through the peephole, found it was Romania. Flinging it open, she pulled him inside before quickly closing the door and locking it. She couldn't risk anyone discovering what they were doing.

"Thank God you're here," she said. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course I did," the Romanian hugged and proceeded to unzip his backpack, revealing several strangely colored liquids and herbs.

Romania pulled out a clear, blue bottle. "Just drink 5 fl. Oz. every day and you'll sound like your former self."

England took the bottle and studied its contents. "Are you sure this is safe to drink?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If you don't want my help," Romania made a grab for the potion, "then remain as you are!"

Arthur held the bottle out of reach of her friend's hands. "I just want to know what's in it!"

Romania scowled at her. "If I did, then you wouldn't drink it!"

England paused for a moment, giving his words some thought. "Fine, whatever."

"So you'll drink it?"

In response, Arthur took a swig of the blue liquid.

"…Is it supposed to taste like that?"

Arthur's eyes immediately widened before his face split into a grin. "Haha! You've done it again, Bat-Boy!"

Romania growled under his breath and opened his mouth to retort, but England was already out the door.

"Selfish jerk," he muttered, before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

**A/N: I'm done! I'm sooo glad I got to rewrite this chapter. It's not that much longer, but I hope you guys are content. If there are any questions I haven't answered in this story, please message me! Thank you so much!**

**Sneak peek: I'm working on a Hunger Games AU! for Hetalia. ^.^**


End file.
